ShellCore Command: Skirmish Special
Play ShellCore Command: Skirmish Special on Kongregate *Play ShellCore Command: Skirmish Special on Newground 'ShellCore Command: Skirmish' Skirmish is a somewhat different Shellcore game made after the success of Episode 1. I wouldn't go changing the genre after just one title, but that's just me. The main differences with Skirmish is how it's linked together. Command had a large, albeit mostly linear, map on which you could explore. The main map in Skirmish is just six sectors. You accept missions to earn money and parts,as well as access to harder missions, or challenge yourself against other Shellcores submitted by other people. To get parts, you have to either get them from beating missions for the first time, buy them with money, or get the daily bonus part. Otherwise, it's still got general sequel improvements. 'Gameplay' Skirmish incorporated some pretty major gameplay changes from EP1. The first is ground units. Yes, air units came before ground units. Deal with it. The fact that most air units could not attack ground units and visa versa meant that ground added a bit of a dimension to the strategy. If you attacked a ground base, you attacked it with tanks. Drones in Skirmish are deployed in a much different way from EP1. Where as in the first game you would buy them from an extractor (name changed to an outpost) using power, in Skirmish you put drone spawners on your ship. They cost no power but have long recharge and start-up times. Drones are much more useful in Skirmish, perhaps because of the next difference. Unlike Command, Skirmish had difficulty that could not be avoided. A lot of people actually have trouble with it. Perhaps one of the reasons for this is the fact that after a point, level grinding is, well, pointless.The missions have value caps, and there's an actual part limit. In addition, only the low-level parts are available at the beginning. You have to beat harder missions to unlock higher-level traders. To beat the harder missions, you need strategy. Even at low level, strategy is much better, as Flashbacker showed us with his only known Youtube video. With the new Command and Control abilities, you can power-up your units, making said units a lot more useful than Ep 1. Skirmish rewards aggression. Once you get the Retreat ability, another new ability, your base is expendable. Even without it, you must still concentrate on building up power and taking out the enemy base. It's quite difficult to defend your base on some of the hard missions (notably Herzog 2.0 and Fortress), and doing anything while keeping your base alive is nigh impossible. Your main objective should be to hit the enemy base hard enough to destroy it or at least take off some parts or Core health before you have to retreat. If at first you don't succeed, just try again. One of Skirmish's more notable features is the challenge sector. Here, you can challenge Shellcores submitted by other players or submit your own. Basically, you play a mission you already have access to, but the Commander is replaced by whatever you challenge. These can be a good source of money.The submitting thing is pretty simple:you submit whatever ship you have when you talk to the Database station, and give it a name and short description. Though the list is really hard to sort through, it's a good idea and a useful feature. 'Graphics' Graphics are largely unchanged from Episode 1. Though there is a noticeable difference in the color of the uninfected drones, stations, and shellcores. 'Audio' Skirmish had some new sounds, and one more music: a specific menu music. This music is pretty awesome. It turns out to be an edited version of thissong. However, the rest of the game has no new music. Category:ShellCore Command Games